In the realm of time monitoring devices and methods, one conventionally uses either a mechanical, electronic, or digital device which ticks off the seconds, minutes, and hours. To correctly use such devices or techniques, however, requires the user to have an understanding of the concept of time and to be able to interpret the meaning of abstract symbols. The ability to process the meaning of numbers on a digital clock or positions of clock hands, requires a relatively high level of cognitive functionality. To young children, for instance, who have yet to develop such a requisite level of cognitive function or an appreciation of the concept of time keeping, visual indicators of time are a better tool with which one can use to train and condition them. A visual indicator that changes its appearance gradually will allow the children to gain an appreciation for how time passes.
Examples of traditional techniques for measuring the passage of time by sight and the relative positions of markers have included the sun dial and the hour glass. The sun dial relies on the presence of the sun, a moving source of light, to cast a shadow. This feature, however, limits its applicability for nighttime or indoor uses. In the hour glass, sand gradually drains through from a full part of the glass to an empty part at a predetermined rate. Like the sundial, the hour glass also is limited as a training aid, because it can be easily reset and disrupted during the course of its run. A curtailed run of the hour glass does not help a child to fully develop the concept of time keeping and can have a negative impact on the conditioning or training processes. It is time, therefore, to update the concept of keeping time visually.
Numerous devices are known which provide a visual indication of the passage of a prearranged amount of time. Such time indicators are useful, for example when attached to perishables items for indicating the length of time the items have been on the wholesaler's or retailer's shelf. Thus, foods and other perishable items, such as photographic materials can be provided with indicators which evidence a visual change after activation and the passage of a predetermined period of time.
A need exists for a timer which is inexpensive and can clearly, relatively accurately and quickly indicate the passing of selected periods of time progressively, which can be adapted as a training tool. An ideal timer would be one where disruption is minimized and development can be tailored to almost any kind of application. The timer should also be easy to use and activated only when desired with a start mechanism, like in a stopwatch or chronometer. The visual timing mechanism should be simple and universal for all ages to use and understandable across all linguistic or cultural groups.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned need for a new type of visual time indicator that does not rely on external environmental conditions or stimuli for development, nor can it be disrupted inadvertently or without significant effort on the part of the user. The invention also lessens the need to have an initial appreciation of the concept of time, which makes it useful for young children or those with diminished mental capacities.